


Visionary

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: Butter [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baz doesn't understand social cues, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Dev is a tad annoying but he means well, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Oblivious Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, POV First Person, POV Niall, Prompt Fic, Sexual Humor, Snogging, Watford Eighth Year, What does one store in the nightstand?, niall is a great friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: [Mature] 18+ Niall and Dev.Set Watford 8th year. Niall and Dev are snogging and get interrupted by Baz.Part 3 ofButter SeriesCOC 2020 Day 17, DEC 11: Blanket fort.Inappropriate humour.
Relationships: Dev & Niall & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Dev/Niall (Simon Snow), Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Butter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030383
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Visionary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mybluebucketofsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluebucketofsnow/gifts).



> Dear reader, I hope you will enjoy this silly ficlet.💙 Part 3 of **[Butter](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030383) Series**.  
>   
>  **Blue** , this is for you. 💙💙💙 More DeNiall shenanigans that I hope you will like. Blushing froggie x3. Baz is an oblivious baby. 🥺🥺🥺
> 
> * * *
> 
> As always so many thanks and love to my amazing friends and betas [shushu_yaoi_lj (llamapyjamas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/pseuds/shushu_yaoi_lj) and [Theawkwardbibliophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theawkwardbibliophile/works).  
>   
> Thank you for all the help and support with this COC and everything I write and for being awesome friends. 💙
> 
> * * *

# NIALL

“What are you doing?” Baz asks entering our room without knocking, his nose still in his book, his brow furrowed. He’s worrying his bottom lip, no doubt thinking about Snow.

I suppose we did tell him not to knock.

Well, I was currently moaning _loudly_ into my boyfriend’s mouth, but I'm not going to tell Baz that. He doesn't know about us yet. We should ease him into our relationship.

”Well Basil— ” I start.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Dev shrieks at the same time, and tries to get up from the floor. 

My boyfriend is lovely and beautiful. Graceful he is _not_.

I thought this might have been a good time to tell Baz about us. But Dev seems to have other plans.

“We’re building a blanket fort,” he continues and he’s the worst liar in the entire universe.

However, Baz who is constantly preoccupied with Snow and has not enough mental capacity to spare on anything else just raises his eyes from the book and nods, looking _slightly condescending_.

“Your fort looks very good,” he mumbles and goes back to reading the book he’s carrying.

Dev and I were celebrating our anniversary, snogging on the floor, on our blanket and pillows with afternoon delights deserted next to us. 

The bed creaks and Gareth, (the one with the belt buckle), complained. 

His room is next to ours and according to him, he could hear us _getting on with it_ , as Gareth so eloquently put it. 

Honestly, the way that bloke is thrusting his pelvis towards everyone and everything can only mean one thing. He complained either because he’s envious or an idiot. Possibly _both_. 

Gareth believes it’s cheeky — the obscene movement he's doing with his pelvis. (No one else thinks that.)

“Let’s make some room on the floor,” I suggest, since we’re going to study together.

Snow is away with Bunce to the movies. And I know Basil should not be left alone. 

Today might not be a good day for him. He’s too focused on the lack of a date with Simon Snow.

My best friend isn’t jealous of Bunce anymore. Thank snakes for that, (I would not have survived another year of _that_ drama.) However, I am well aware of how difficult it is for him to be left out. 

Snow goes to see all the romantic comedies Dev and I’ve been to. Basil never comes along with us. Those weekends just happen to be the ones Snow is in their room, extremely thoughtful and shirtless.

(I wish Basil spared me the details. But in his defence, Baz has absolutely no bloody idea that I know he’s into Snow.)

“Alright, I can help,” Baz offers while Dev tries to hide the rather compromising bulge in his jeans.

Lucky me, I am wearing my pyjamas already. I simply slip on the morning gown, lying next to me.

“Are the highlighters in the nightstand?” Baz asks and takes a step towards my bed.

“Don’t worry, mate. I’ll get them,” I interfere and move for the table instead.

When I get the highlighters from the box, Baz squints at me quizzically. 

“You don’t keep them in your nightstand where they are easier to reach from your bed.”

 _That’s where we keep lube and condoms_ , I think but don’t say.

“Oh no,” I answer casually. “I rarely have any time for reading while in bed.”

“Yes,” Baz nods, “I suppose you do spend a fair amount of time sleeping.”

Sure, _sleeping_. 

_Just don’t blush, Niall, for Crowley’s sake_ , I try telling myself.

“Why would you keep your highlighters in your nightstand?” Dev looks at Baz and I am happy for the change of topic.

Basil sneers: “I use them every day. What else would you keep there?”

“I can think of a few items,” my idiot of a boyfriend mumbles and I glare at him behind Basil’s back.

“ _Gentlemen_ ,” I say. “Let’s brainstorm our group project for Magic Word.”

“I know _one_ magic word— “ Dev starts and I interrupt him immediately before he has time to embarrass everyone present.

“I am struggling with my part of the assignment. Dev, would you help me with it?” 

It might not be too kind to put it like that, but Dev has left me no choice. He should stop taunting his cousin. 

Baz is not like me and Dev, he needs care, he has a sensitive soul. 

My boyfriend gives me a pout while Basil rolls his eyes.

“Niall, perhaps it’s better that _I_ will assist you. I am top of the class after all.”

”Won't be topping anything else that's for sure,” Dev speaks under his nose and I hope my best friend didn't hear that. 

”Excuse me?” Baz asks. 

_Bloody hell._

”Nothing, we were talking about football, mate,” I try to cover up Dev’s moronic remark while glaring at him.

“That is very kind of you to help me with my part of the assignment,” I say to Baz and hopefully get us away from the previous conversation. 

”I’d be delighted. My academic superiority is a gift I gladly share with others,” _Basil ’I have zero understanding of social cues’ Grimm-Pitch_ says upsetting Dev even more. 

”Yes, you're quite the visionary,” Dev mumbles and looks miserable.

I sigh at the notion of having to take care of these two probably for the rest of my life. Wouldn't want it any other way though. 

So instead I smile and brush my hand against Dev’s in passing. His pout changes into a grin.

Frankly I am not too bothered with Baz noticing. He’s too preoccupied daydreaming about Simon Snow to pay attention to anything. 

And if he could see, he’d simply assume it happened by accident. Baz is utterly oblivious. 

We need to tell him about us. Sooner rather than later. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 💙


End file.
